


Tense

by Despairic



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Despaircest, F/F, I fucking love these two, Its now 8, Masturbation, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Pre Tragedy, Pure Comfort Ship, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wrote this at 5 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: “See? A..A break wouldn’t kill you.”Smacking Mukuro’s chest lightly, the soldier laughed, shaking her head as she brought her arm around Junko’s petite form.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> If anyone is interested, I am currently looking for an RP partner. Specifically for this ship tbh, I can play either of them, so I can fit whatever ya come packing with.   
> I'm an Advanced Literate RP'er, most of the time my responses range from 2-3 paragraphs, sometimes more if I'm real into it.   
> I only roleplay on Discord, but if you're interested, and don't have that, I'm sure we can find a solution.   
> If interested, just drop a comment and we'll go from there~

_ “Ugh! Why the fuck isn’t this working?!” _

In less than a few moments, Mukuro ducked as she heard the whizz of an object being flown through the air. Not even having the chance to see what it was, she looked up from her spot on the floor, having been sorting through a few files Junko handed off to her. The evening was passing by like any other, mostly just preparation for the end of the world, but this time Junko seemed far more annoyed than usual. It wasn’t the fact that something went wrong, something normally went wrong. Junko slept just as much as she kept quiet--Which was barely ever. Mukuro had tried her best to get the girl to give herself a break, but the despairic girl never quite seemed to listen. Frowning as Mukuro finally looked over to see what the girl had thrown, she found a cracked motherboard sizzling away as it did its best to stay intact. Slowly bringing herself to stand up, a gloved hand picked up the object, looking it over before she turned her head to look at her twin. Still, the fashionista remained bent over the desk, her eyes firmly locked on whatever it was she was working on. Mukuro didn’t quite see the point.. Work and work as she liked, the day of despair wasn’t going to come any sooner.. They still had a good two years..

“J-Junko..?”   
  
Working up the courage to speak, lavender eyes remained on the younger woman, a soft sigh slipping between Ikusaba’s lips as she awaited a response. Half of her thought she wasn’t going to get one, and Mukuro knew better than to speak up a second time. Junko was hard at work, and most of the time that came with a lot of complaining if something didn’t go as planned..  _ Like the motherboard that almost cracked me in the skull..  _ Pursing her lips, Mukuro slowly walked up behind her twin, a gentle hand running along Junko’s back. She could feel how tense the girl was, her fingertips gliding along the pink tee her twin wore. It wasn’t much, but Mukuro knew that overworking herself really wasn’t doing her any good. Saying something could’ve been an option, but being heavily berated and probably sent out was probably inevitable if she did so. In the end, staying silent was really her only option, and Mukuro couldn’t say she liked that one bit. 

“I can’t get this fucking voice modulator to work. I’ve been at it for fucking hours--”

“Six to be exact--”

“Yeah, whatever. This fucking piece isn’t cooperating and I really don’t want us to have to go and steal another one from the labs.”

Taking a breath in, Mukuro sighed as she heard that, her brain half turned off as the words slipped without her knowledge.

“By ‘us’ you mean me, and by steal, you mean murder half of the staff for your pleasure and then walk out of there carefree while I clean up the mess.”

Not even realizing her fault, Mukuro was glancing at the screen her twin was looking at, just a bunch of codes mostly. In a rage of despair she had busted the only object possible of really testing all of this, or so Mukuro assumed. Regardless, scarlet reds were on her, glaring her down as if looks could kill. Behind black rimmed glasses, Junko raised a brow at her twin, waiting for her to notice, but her sister seemed to continue going on.

“You know, we have a boy in our class, I’m sure he would-- Wh.. Oh.. Sorry..”

Immediately to an apology she went. A small smile eventually curled on Junko’s lips, her tired eyes glancing back towards the screen. Mukuro was right about the fact Junko could get help from the young boy in their class. He was rather esteemed when it came to programming, but even so, Mukuro knew Junko loved the thrill of accomplishing things by herself. Though she pondered the idea, ultimately it would be tossed aside--  _ Just like that damned motherboard.  _ With a loud sigh, Junko moved the keyboard to the desktop forward, allowing her to fold her arms on the desk, soon enough her head coming to rest atop of them. Strawberry blonde locks spilled around her shoulders, her bangs falling over her lensed eyes as she blew out a breath, watching the way her hair moved with the action. She was tired. As much as she didn’t want to admit that, Junko was exhausted. Little dots danced about in her vision, but she refused to give in to the untimely call of sleep. All she’d be met with was nightmares anyways, so what was the point?  _ To relish in the despair of a past I wish never happened? Ha. Fuck that.  _

“M..Maybe you should give it a rest, J..”

Mukuro’s gentle touch traversed Junko’s back, her fingertips gently pressing against her twin as she felt the hard spots here and there. Massaging them out would really be her only option to help the girl relax, but Mukuro knew her boundaries when it came to Junko. Even so.. Mukuro’s her older sister, wasn’t she supposed to provide relief where she saw fit? Raising Junko for most of their lives when their parents weren’t in the picture was one thing, but now? The tables seemed to have turned, but Mukuro knew that wasn’t quite how the tale went. Junko was demanding and a bit tiresome, but Mukuro would always take care of her as her big sis till the day she died.  _ Anything to see her smile.. That’s all I want..  _ Without much of a warning, she slowly put a bit of pressure behind her rubs, slender fingers coming to move Junko’s hair out of her face as Mukuro tilted her head.

“Ah.. Christ..”

Mumbling the half moaned words against her arm, Junko pressed forward against the desk. It was definitely nice, appreciated even, though she wouldn’t quite say that. The blissful pain that slipped through her system always caught her off guard though. Even if she knew Mukuro was going to give her a massage, a whine or moan always slipped in here and there. Go figure it was more to just get it out due to the discomfort of being quiet, but Junko always thought even she was a bit over the top when it came to little things like that. Regardless, she opted to relax ever so slightly, grumbling quietly as she felt lips press against the top of her head. Mukuro’s hand worked at her back, pressing at the far too tense areas and working them till she saw fit. The soft whimpers from her twin were enough to spur her on. They weren’t exactly sexual, but Mukuro couldn’t quite hide the blush that seeped along her cheeks. Continuing with her work, she slowly allowed the words to leave her, her warm breath cascading along her twin’s neck as she nuzzled her ear. 

“I think it’s time to come to bed, J.”

Murmuring the words quietly, Mukuro watched the way Junko slowly picked her head up, shaking it in response. Of course.. It wouldn’t be that easy. Most of the time Junko required a lot of coaxing and convincing if you were going to get her to do anything she didn’t want to. Mukuro knew how that went, and half of the time she wound up running her battery completely out. Those days were pretty much hell, from having to tap her thigh in class to make sure she didn’t fall asleep, to letting the girl lean against her in the halls so she didn’t fall over. As enthusiastic as Junko liked to be, one of these days it would quite literally be the death of her. Watching the way her twin went to pull back the keyboard, Mukuro finally stepped in. Not only was she tired of watching her sister work herself to the bone, she herself was tired. They had been up since two in the morning, and currently, well, it was two in the morning. From one to the other, it wasn’t quite how Mukuro thought to spend her day, but Mukuro knew she could deal with that unlike her twin. Her time in the military had taught her to be ready at any hour under any amount of sleep, but Junko wasn’t a military girl like herself. She was a despairic fashionista who had little to no interest when it came to half of life’s tell-tales. Nonetheless, Mukuro would do her best to coax the girl off to bed, both of them could use a good night’s rest before their glasses in the morning. 

“Junko, really, c’mon--”

“I need to finish this--”

“It’s not going anywhere, J… Come on.. We have class in the morning--”

“I don’t fucking care!”

Throwing her hand up, Mukuro caught it with ease, seeing the exhaustion in scarlet reds as Junko glared at her. It was typical for her to act out when she was tired, it was rather typical for anyone really..  _ Except her ‘acting out’ comes with murder and despair.  _ Swallowing her fear, Mukuro wasn’t going to push this aside. Tomorrow would be absolute hell if they didn’t at least get sleep, running on absolutely nothing would kill one of them, and it sure as hell wasn’t Mukuro. Her hands slowed in their movements, and soon enough, the soldier used her foot to press the chair away from the desk, noticing the way her sister raised a brow. Soon enough, Mukuro wrapped her arms around Junko, feeling the way hands pressed at her, but even so she picked the girl up. Feeling legs wrap around her hips, a tired whimper left Junko as she slowly allowed herself to rest against Mukuro’s shoulder, grumbling quietly.

“It can wait, Snickerdoodle..”

With a gentle kiss to her twin’s head, Junko didn’t really seem to say far too much, realizing her place in all of this. Mukuro was going to get her to bed one way or another, even if she didn’t sleep, the soldier probably wouldn’t let her leave even an arms distance away from her. Allowing it all to happen, Junko tightened her grip around the soldier with her legs, incoherent words leaving her as she watched the room move around her. Pressing herself into Mukuro’s shoulder, Junko closed her eyes, letting herself feel each thing that occurred before deciding to re-open them. Feeling her back connect with the bed, Junko looked up, her head resting comfortably on the pillows as she watched her twin hover atop of her for a moment. With a gentle smile, Mukuro hummed as she connected their lips. Junko knew exactly where this would leave and as much as she wasn’t one for a distraction, sleep definitely wouldn’t find her easily once the night was over. Gentle lips traversed her skin and slowly Junko found herself relaxing. Slipping her glasses off, a soft whine left the fashionista as she felt teeth sink into her skin. Swallowing a bit hard, her mouth fell open in short breaths, a hand going to her sister’s hair as she felt the girl leave her mark. It wouldn’t be too bad to cover, but even so, who was Junko to really care? People could think what they’d like, but most people wouldn’t be smart enough to figure out who exactly left all the infamous marks scattering her figure. 

“Cute..”

Mumbling the word, Mukuro took Junko’s glasses from her, placing them off on the nightstand before slowly coming to take her gloves off. Placing them alongside her twin’s glasses, Mukuro began to undo the ribbon over her shirt, the buttons soon following in suit. Junko didn’t do much, simply watching her twin do her thing. It was the little moments like this that always had the fashionista entranced. Her sister could be quite the piece of work, there was no denying that, but even she had her moments. Mukuro was a bit of a pushover, but when they were alone, she really made herself out to be a different person.. Maybe it was just because they had grown up together, shared the same blood, and were utterly tortured.. Aside from that all though, Junko absolutely adored her sister without a doubt. She loved her, and that was more than enough to remind Junko of why she did what she did sometimes. Soon enough, Mukuro’s shirt went gliding off to the floor, toned abs staring back at Junko as she slowly reached a hand out. Trailing it up from the base of her twin’s skirt, to the lower portion of her bra, she chuckled quietly, humming as she did so. 

“Really suits ya, Sis..”

Rolling her eyes with a small giggle, Mukuro leaned down, pressing her hips forward a bit with a soft sigh. From how they were, Mukuro was straddling Junko at her hips, her center pressing against her as she felt herself heat up. The faint blush seeped along her cheeks, covering her freckles in the all too familiar shade of blush Junko adored. Grinning at that, Junko tilted her head, only faltering slightly as she felt Mukuro’s hand follow in suit with her previous actions. They were both rather sensitive, even just the slightest touch would set them off. Touch-starved if anything, but that’s how it always was. Rolling her hips against her twin’s, Mukuro grumbled quietly, working on getting Junko’s cardigan off as Junko went about her normal fair of teasing. It wasn’t much, but anything was really enough to fluster the normally stoic soldier.  _ Her smile was precious though.. And if enduring her little games was all it took to see that? Mukuro would endure it for all eternity. _

“Christ.. Didn’t realize how damn cold it is.”

To complaining she went. It was really all Junko seemed to know how to do the majority of the time. Even so, Mukuro pressed it off, tossing her twin’s cardigan off to the side before beginning to undo the buttons to her dress shirt. It didn’t really take long to get it off, only really needing to undo two buttons before she was met with the familiar black and red lace. Swallowing, Mukuro flicked her gaze from her twin’s chest to her eyes, catching sizzling scarlets looking back at her. With a raised brow, Junko stuck her tongue out at the girl, chuckling as she watched Mukuro roll her eyes in return. Goosebumps formed along her fair skin, and as Mukuro ran her fingers along them, she noticed each way Junko squirmed here and there. It really was quite the sight to behold.. From how utterly powerful Junko made herself out to be, behind closed doors she was nothing more than her sister’s little kitten. 

“Don’t think you’ll need to worry about that in a bit, Dear..”

Gently taking her twin by the shoulder, she sat her up a bit, hating to do so as she heard the soft whine. The girl was exhausted, they both were, but lord knew they needed this. It wouldn’t be much more than likely, but Mukuro knew anything was enough to get Junko off and to sleep. Picking herself up a bit, Junko pressed against Mukuro, a hand slowly coming to rest against her cheek as she kissed her. It caught the soldier off guard, that was for certain as she heard the gasp. Relishing in the sound, Junko deepened their kiss endlessly, almost purring as she heard the soft sounds leave the soldier. For how much she heard them throughout the day, she never did quite bore of Mukuro. The soldier was the only person to ever hold her attention, and that always fascinated Junko. It was probably just because Mukuro understood her better than anyone else.. But Junko liked to think there was more to it than even she understood. The thought played through her mind like a broken record for a moment before she felt a tongue slip into her mouth. Now it was her turn to be caught off guard. The sound of her bra unclasping with the way her twin’s tongue curled around her own caused the fashionista to whine into Mukuro’s mouth. Go figure the soldier was more than happy as she seemed to not bother with taking the article off quite yet. Focused on their kiss, Mukuro came to rest a hand on Junko’s shoulder, slowly pressing her back into the bed as she began to feel the girl squirm beneath her. Opening scarlet reds, Junko swallowed, a bit out of it as she gazed back at the soldier, her bra having been discarded. The frigid air connected with her skin, her nipples already erect thanks to the cold room. Humming, Mukuro gently leant down, a soft kiss being placed to Junko’s lips before she opted to trail them downwards. She had one goal on her mind, and she would see it through to the end, even if Junko got annoyed with her here and there. Whimpering quietly as she felt her twin nip at her here and there, Junko pressed her head back into the pillows, writhing beneath Mukuro as her hand tightened on the soldier’s raven locks, a groan leaving Junko as she didn’t quite get what she wanted. She never was one to say what she wanted, the thrill of having the other person guess always delighting her. Even so, Mukuro wasn’t quite one to give in to her sister’s games, especially not when she had her own end in mind. 

“A-Ah.. M-Mukuro.. F..Fuck..”

_ Absolutely beautiful..  _ The words trickled through Mukuro’s mind as lavender eyes glanced at her twin from her spot. Running her tongue along Junko’s erect nipple, her hands already ran their course down from her twin’s waist. It was always blissful to feel the way Mukuro sucked at her chest, soft moans and sighs leaving the fashionista as she pressed herself against her twin. A firm hand always pressed her down soon enough, a chuckle sounding against her chest as she heard the exasperated groan leave Junko. It was adorable if anything, and Mukuro would always relish in these moments. Moments like this were when Junko wasn’t just, well, despair.. Mukuro saw bits of their past trickled throughout the girl, and most of the time she cherished those moments like they were their last, and most of the time? They were. Junko lost her past self more and more each day, remnants of an actual hopeful girl being swallowed whole by despair.. It was a painful state, but Mukuro knew that in the end there was no stopping it. Even if she wanted to.. With a harsh tug to her hair, Mukuro heard the harsh words, Junko soon enough pressing her head down.

“Hurry up, Puppy..”

The pet name slipped out like any other, and Mukuro definitely couldn’t hold back her desire to obey. Nodding her head, she brought her attention downwards, her lips continuing to traverse along her twin’s stomach as her hands worked on undoing her pleated skirt. With that flying off to the side, Mukuro’s soon followed in suit, her gaze only leaving Junko for a moment as she glanced at the black panties before her. It really felt different every time, not that it wasn’t supposed to, but Mukuro always felt pure excitement. Perhaps it was because she was being useful to her sister in one way shape or form, but the results always pleased her to no end. Junko was beautiful when she let go.. Mukuro always enjoyed these moments, and until they shared their last breath, she wouldn’t ever forget them. 

“Mukurooo--Oh.. Ah.. Hah.. F-F..”

Flicking her tongue over the wet spot already prominent on her twin’s underwear, Mukuro trembled momentarily, relishing in the taste. She didn’t waste much time teasing her twin, knowing far too well Junko would wind up kicking her or something along the lines. With her knees now pressing against the carpeted floor of their dorm, Mukuro slid Junko’s panties off, swallowing hard as she already smelt the familiar aroma. Running her hands along Junko’s inner thighs, she tilted her head as she watched Junko take out her pigtails, her hair fanning out against the pillows. With scarlet red eyes soon connecting with lavender, Junko let out a moan as she felt her twin’s tongue connect with her aching cunt. A hand found itself curling in Mukuro’s locks, the other resting partially over her mouth as her teeth sunk into it with each loud cry that wanted to leave her. Junko knew better than to be overly loud, but she also knew that their neighbors didn’t really care. Who would? A smoking hot fashionista and an equally hot soldier getting it on at three in the morning? Junko knew she’d have had her panties in a twist.  _ Or have blown up their room. Who knows~  _

“P-Puppy.. Ah.. Ch..Fuck, Muks..”

Whining out into their room, Junko wrapped her legs around her twin’s shoulders, not even realizing only one of her twin’s hands were wrapped around her legs. It wasn’t quite long till Junko heard the soft moans from below, her eyes opening momentarily as she glanced down. From the looks, she knew her twin had a hand buried in her underwear, probably even having taken them off by now. Either way, Junko was pleased to see the girl getting herself off, meaning she didn’t really need to do anything, though she would have enjoyed watching her twin squirm. It was late, so knocking two birds with one stone out was probably the go to for this little session. Feeling her sister’s licks quicken, Junko’s back arched off of the bed, a sharp cry leaving her as she felt the all too familiar spot being licked at. Mukuro knew her like that back of her hand, and it was one of the reasons Junko loved her. Continuing her ministrations, Mukuro couldn’t quite hold herself off, her fingers slipping inside of herself with a pretty loud moan against Junko’s cunt. Even so, she went on, never allowing herself to falter even as her climax built up pretty quickly. There was something so enticing about all of this, and Mukuro was brought to her brink soon enough, her brows furrowing as she watched the way her twin writhed against the sheets.

“M-Mukuro! Mukuro! Ah… Fuck, Mukuro!!”

Crying out her twin’s name in ecstasy, Junko heard the response below, her hand grabbing out at the sheet as she pulled on Mukuro’s hair. Her orgasm hit her like a metal bat to someone’s head, aka, intense as all hell. Deadly even.. She swore she was seeing stars as she pressed her thighs around Mukuro’s head, praying to god it would get the soldier to stop her ministrations. Until she was finished though, she would probably torture her twin just like any other time. Soon enough though, Junko thanked God as Mukuro stopped, a hand grabbing her twin and pulling her up onto the bed. Eyeing her for a moment, she grinned before pressing Mukuro down onto the bed, her chest pressing against her own as Junko batted the soldier’s hand away from her pussy. Replacing it with her own, Junko pressed two fingers to the soldier’s clit, rubbing it pretty quickly, clearly trying to match Mukuro’s pace she had set when fucking her. 

“C-C’mon, Puppy.. God you look adorable, Mukuro..”

"A-Ah.. J-Junko.. J..Junko!"

Praise~ It was what the soldier craved, and it always got the job done. Relishing in the way Mukuro’s hand grabbed at her shoulder, the other was pressed back into the bed before Junko opted to close the distance. Kissing her twin passionately, the loud cry that left into her mouth was met with a purr as Junko continued her work, making sure the girl rode off her orgasm. Her fingers were soaked, that alone had her envious as she allowed themselves to breathe, pulling out of the kiss. Drool slipped down their chins, blissful smiles taking their faces hostage before Mukuro pulled Junko’s fingers to her mouth. Grumbling quietly as she felt her twin suck on her slender fingers, Junko simply shook her head with a small chuckle, sighing before a gasp left her. With her head colliding with Mukuro’s neck, the soldier purred happily, tossing the blanket over them.

“See? A..A break wouldn’t kill you.”

Smacking Mukuro’s chest lightly, the soldier laughed, shaking her head as she brought her arm around Junko’s petite form. Pulling her against her, when she heard the content hum from Junko, she let up, allowing her arm to go limp around the fashionista. With a soft hum in response, Mukuro turned to the side, grateful her arm was long enough as she flicked the switch off. With the room plunging into darkness, Mukuro watched the familiar sight. Red and purple slowly filled the room, their veins glowing their infamous colors. Sighing quietly, Mukuro brought Junko closer, resting her hand over Junko’s which rested on her stomach. With heat slowly filling their systems, Mukuro let the words leave her lips, a silent whisper in the wind as she heard the response.

_ “Love you, Kitten..” _

_ “Love you too, Puppy..~” _

**Author's Note:**

> Why do their veins glow?
> 
> This is an AU I've worked on for years. It's a result of their experiments that their father originally did on them. It caused a lot of weird shit to go on with their bodies, but the main one here is just that their veins glow respective colors, being red and purple. If ya want more of an explanation ask in the comments and I'll probably respond, love talking about this AU.


End file.
